Fullmetal Alchemist Yaoi Drabbles
by KoveAiden
Summary: Some pairings: RoyEd, MaesRoy, EdEnvy.
1. Reach

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Warning: Mpreg, swearing.**

_**Reach**_

"Roy get your ass in here now! It's not fucking funny!" Laughter from the living room. "Roy I swear! I'll transmute you into a kitten and give you to Al and Winry if you don't come here _now_!"

"Whatever is the matter my chibi?" Roy asked sauntering into the kitchen.

"You know damn well what's wrong!"

Roy had pushed the cookie jar to the back of the counter where Ed, seven months pregnant, couldn't reach it, due to his bulging stomach.

Love Hurts.

Don't mess with a pregnant wo...man.

Owari.

KoveAiden: I know it's short but it is a drabble so. Ciao baby.


	2. 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.**_

_**Warning: Implied shounen-ai.

* * *

**_

_**6.0**_

Maes walked into the bedroom and was greeted by an interesting sight. Roy was leaning over their bed, smoothing out the sheets then the comforter.

"Roy, what're you doing?" He asked the Flame Alchemist, confused.

"I'm making the bed Maes, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"..." The taller man seemed to be concentrating very hard. "But why? We're only going to mess it up again." He finished, arching an eyebrow.

Maes Hughes always made an effort to rate Roy's reactions. That blush had to be at least a 6.

Owari.

* * *

**KoveAiden:** Sorry it's so short, but it _is_ a drabble. It was just totally random but it just popped up I my head.

Hughes: Hahaha. Roy, you're so cute when you blush.

Roy: -blush- Urasai! -snap-

Hughes: Hehehe toasty.


	3. Stuck

_**Disclaimer: Do not own FMA**_

**_Warning: Shounen-ai and implied dirty situations _**(ha dirty situations)

_**Stuck**_

"Roooyyyy!" Hearing his name being called by the small blonde, Roy began to search for his little chibi. It sounded like he was somewhere outside. Roy was about to go out the sliding back door when he looked towards the other backdoor, and there, halfway out the doggy door was Edward Elric. His head and front arms were outside, his waist and down still inside.

"Edward what are you doing?"

"Well," Ed started sheepishly, "I heard a noise outside and since there's no window in this door I decided to look through the doggy door. And now I'm stuck."

"..."

"Roy?"

'_Well,' _Roy thought with a smirk _'This could prove... interesting.'_

Owari.

**A/N:** Naughty Roy! Poor Ed, to be molested while stuck in a doggy door.

Neighbor Kid: Momma! There's weird noses coming from next door! (It's night)

Mom: Really?

Neighbor Kid: Yeah! It sounds like the boogey-monster!

Mom: Haha, now honey it was just a nightmare, go to bed.

Neighbor Kid: -in bed- -shake shake- _Scary!_

_**BOO!**_


	4. Baby?

**Disclaimer: Do not own FMA**

**Warning: implied stuff.**

**Incipio.**

_**Baby?**_

"Uh...Roy? What is that?" Maes asked, incredibly confused.

"..."

"Well?"

"...Apregnancytest..." Roy rushed out biting his lip nervously.

"..." There was a pause in which the taller man walked over to look at the small device. Another pause were the man just gaped like a fish out of water then, "YOSH!". Roy was lifted off the ground and swung in joyous circles, laughing at his exuberant lover.

Owari

A/N: I think I might have spelt 'yosh' wrong , it might be 'yoshi'. Hope you enjoyed.


	5. Priceless

**Disclaimer: Do not own FMA.**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, mpreg**

**A/N: Edward has grown! He is like an average woman's height.**

_**Priceless**_

Ed stood in front of the mirror, examining his shape.

"Your fat Fullmetal." Teased Roy, standing behind the blonde.

"Yeah and it's all your fault." Ed snapped back, sore about his huge stomach.

"I know." Roy said with a smug grin, wrapping his arms around Ed's bulging middle.

"And you love it don't you?" Ed asked leaning back against his love.

"Of course." Roy replied, pausing. "Seeing you knocked up and waddling is priceless."

Downstairs Alphonse was the only witness to the loud thunk and the following string of curses.

Lovers Quarrel.

Owari.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Ed is not so short anymore. It was pointed out to me a pregnant midget boy is disturbing so I needed to clear up he is not tiny anymore.


	6. Sounds Like

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

**Warning: Incredibly light shounen-ai.

* * *

**

_**Sounds Like.**_

"No Fullmetal, I don't think you can turn that paperwork into food."

"No Fullmetal, I wont eat it if you can."

"No Fullmetal, I'm not doubting you."

"Yes Ed, I love you too."

"Heh. They sound just like a hitched couple don't they?" Havoc asked turning to his partner in crime, Kain Fury.

Owari.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so terribly sorry. I know this is crap but I wrote it so I just _had_ to post it. Gomen.


End file.
